10th Wonder
10th Wonder is the podcast dedicated to Heroes. They are numbered in order, and do not interrupt their numbering system for season breaks, though there are some episodes of the podcast that are dedicated to more than one of the television episodes. Volume One Part One *10th Wonder: Chapter 01 - Genesis & Don't Look Back - October 6, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 02 - One Giant Leap & Collision - October 18, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 03 - Hiros - October 25, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 04 - Better Halves - November 2, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 05 - Nothing to Hide - November 9, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 06 - Seven Minutes to Midnight - November 16, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 07 - Homecoming - November 21, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 08 - Six Months Ago - November 29, 2006 *10th Wonder: Chapter 09 - Fallout - December 6, 2006 First Season Break(12/7/06-1/23/07) *10th Wonder: Chapter 10 - Hiatus *10th Wonder: Chapter 11 - Interval *10th Wonder: Chapter 12 - Meanwhile *10th Wonder: Chapter 13 - Countdown *10th Wonder: Chapter 14 - Almost Part Two *10th Wonder: Chapter 15 - Godsend - January 24, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 16 - The Fix - January 31, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 17 - Distractions - February 7, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 18 - Run! - February 14, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 19 - Unexpected - February 21, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 20 - Company Man - February 28, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 21 - Parasite - March 13, 2007 Second Season Break(3/14-4/24/07) *10th Wonder: Chapter 22 - Interlude *10th Wonder: Chapter 23 - Intermission *10th Wonder: Chapter 24 - Pause *10th Wonder: Chapter 25 - Interim Part Three *10th Wonder: Chapter 26 - .07% - April 25, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 27 - Five Years Gone - May 2, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 28 - The Hard Part - May 9, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 29 - Landslide - May 19, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 30 - How to Stop an Exploding Man - May 26, 2007 Volume Two Season Break(5/27-9/27/07) *10th Wonder: Chapter 31 - Questions and Answers *10th Wonder: Chapter 32 - Resurgence *10th Wonder: Chapter 33 - Anticipation *10th Wonder: Chapter 34 - DVD Day - August 31, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 35 - Two Weeks Before Episodes *10th Wonder: Chapter 36 - Four Months Later - September 28, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 37 - Lizards - October 4, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 38 - Kindred - October 11, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 39 - The Kindness of Strangers - October 20, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 40 - Fight or Flight - October 27, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 41 - The Line - November 3, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 42 - Out of Time - November 9, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 43 - Four Months Ago... - November 16, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 44 - Cautionary Tales - November 21, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 45 - Truth and Consequences - December 1, 2007 *10th Wonder: Chapter 46 - Powerless - December 7, 2007 Season Break(12/8/07-9/25/08) *10th Wonder: Chapter 47 - Return *10th Wonder: Chapter 48 - Aron & Joe *10th Wonder: Chapter 49 - Breaking News *10th Wonder: Chapter 50 - Milestone *10th Wonder: Chapter 51 - April *10th Wonder: Chapter 52 - Gray & Sons *10th Wonder: Chapter 53 - Green Light *10th Wonder: Chapter 54 - The Upfronts *10th Wonder: Chapter 55 - Long Distance *10th Wonder: Chapter 56 - Redial *10th Wonder: Chapter 57 - Comic Con *10th Wonder: Chapter 58 - Two Things *10th Wonder: Chapter 59 - Prologue Season Three Volume Three *10th Wonder: Chapter 60 - The Second Coming - September 26, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 61 - The Butterfly Effect - September 28, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 62 - One of Us, One of Them - October 4, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 63 - I Am Become Death - October 10, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 64 - Angels and Monsters - October 19, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 65 - Dying of the Light - October 27, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 66 - Eris Quod Sum - November 2, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 67 - Villains - November 16, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 68 - It's Coming - November 23, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 69 - The Eclipse, Part 1 - November 26, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 70 - The Eclipse, Part 2 - December 8, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 71 - Our Father - December14, 2008 *10th Wonder: Chapter 72 - Dual - December 20, 2008 Category:10th Wonder Episodes